In general, a washing machine is largely classified into a pulsator type washing machine, and a drum type washing machine. The pulsator type washing machine washes laundry using a frictional force generated between water current and the laundry by rotating a pulsator, and the drum type washing machine washes the laundry using a drop of the laundry as well as the frictional force.
In recent days, it is thus seen that there has been provided a drum type washing machine using the steam.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of schematically illustrating a related art drum type washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art drum type washing machine includes a cabinet 10 defining the exterior thereof; a cylindrical tub 20 vertically suspended within the cabinet 10 for holding washing water; a drum 30 rotatably mounted within the tub 20; a driving motor (not shown) for driving the drum 30; and a steam generator 50 for supplying the steam to the inside of the drum 30.
In front of the cabinet 10, a laundry introduction opening 13 for loading and unloading the laundry is provided in communication with the inside of the drum 30. Also, a door 11 is provided for opening and shutting of the laundry introduction opening 13. That is, the door 11 turns on its hinge toward the front side of the drum washing machine.
Also, a water supplying valve 15 and a water supplying hose 25 are provided at one side of the drum washing machine, and are connected with an external water pipe (not shown) so as to supply the washing water to the tub 20.
The steam generator 50 is connected with the water supplying hose 25. As the washing water is supplied to the steam generator 50, the steam generator 50 heats the washing water, and then supplies the heated washing water to the drum 30.
Also, a steam supplying pipe 53 is provided at one side of the steam generator 50, whereby the steam supplying pipe 53 serves as a passage for guiding and injecting the steam generated in the steam generator 50 to the inside of the drum 30.
Preferably, one end of the steam supplying pipe 53 is provided with a nozzle for the smooth injection of the steam to the inside of the drum 30. Preferably, the end of the steam supplying pipe 53 for discharging the steam is exposed to the inside of the drum 30.
To prevent the steam injected to the inside of the drum 30 from being in direct contact with the laundry, the end of the steam supplying pipe 53 is provided in communication with an upper portion of the drum 30, preferably.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the structure of the steam generator 50 will be explained in detail.
As shown in FIG. 2, the steam generator 50 includes a lower housing 81 for defining the exterior thereof as well as the space to hold the washing water; an upper housing 82 connected to an upper surface of the lower housing 81; and a heater 55 for heating the washing water held within the steam generator 50.
Then, an inlet 82a is provided at one side of the upper housing 82, wherein the inlet 82a for drawing the washing water into the steam generator 50 is connected with the water supplying valve 15. Also, an outlet 82b is provided at the other side of the upper housing 82, wherein the outlet 82b is connected with the steam supplying pipe 53 for supplying the generated steam to the drum 20.
Referring to FIG. 3, the heater 55 is provided in the lower side of the lower housing 81. As the water is supplied to the steam generator 50, the heater 55 is completely sunk in the water so as to directly heat the water.
Also, a water level sensor 60 and a temperature sensor 57 are provided at one side of the upper housing 82, wherein the water level sensor 60 senses a water level held in the upper housing 82, and the temperature sensor 57 senses the temperature of water as well as steam heated by the heater 55.
The temperature sensor 57 senses the temperature of steam generated in the steam generator 50. Then, if the sensed temperature is higher than a preset value, the temperature sensor shuts off power of the heater 55, to thereby prevent the overheating of the heater 55.
The water level sensor 60 senses the water level held within the steam generator 50 for maintaining the appropriate amount of the water held in the steam generator 50.
That is, if the water level held within the steam generator 50 is lower than a preset value, the water supplying valve 15 is opened for filling up the water. Meanwhile, if the water level held within the steam generator 50 is higher than the preset value, the water supplying valve 15 is closed to stop supplying the water, and the heater 55 is operated to generate the steam.
The water level sensor 60 is provided with a receptacle housing 61; and electrodes 62, 63, and 64. The receptacle housing 61 defines the exterior of the water level sensor 60, and also fixes the water level sensor 60 to the steam generator 50. Each of the electrodes 62, 63, and 64 is provided in a lower portion of the receptacle housing 61 for sensing the water level within the steam generator 50.
Each of the electrodes 62, 63, and 64 is provided at a predetermined length suitable for sensing the water level held within the steam generator 50.
In the meantime, non-explained reference numbers 52a and 52b correspond to a portion for connecting the water supplying hose 25 with the steam supplying pipe 53.